War Frogs
The War Frogs are three humanoid frogs twice the player's height, and are at first bosses, but become town NPCs after you defeat them. Their names are Wizitz, Brutimple, and Virturash. Please note that you cannot break any of the terrain of the battle areas. You will lose no money during these fights if you die and may only use melee items in the first two (projectile causing melee is okay, too). Stats Wizitz * HP: 90000 * Defense: 100 * Attack DMG: 70-300 Brutimple * HP: 90000 * Defense: 200 * Attack DMG: 140-600 Virturash * HP: 90000 * Defense: 250 * Attack DMG: 140-500 Battles Wizitz First, you will fight Wizitz, the teal-skinned War Frog. He may not be strong, but as he says in town, "Brain over Brawn, man. Brain over Brawn." When the fight starts, you will be teleported to an area outside of the world map lined on the left by deep purple painted luminite ore, and the right by deep red painted luminite ore, with brass chains that move left to right by the player or boss's horizontal motion, based on whose chain it is. If you don't kill Wizitz by the time you reach the bottom (it's only 7K blocks from top to bottom), you die and respawn at the top of the tunnel. Attacks * Direct Contact w/ Player: 70 DMG * Mega Fist: 200 DMG * Wrecking Frog: 300 DMG Brutimple After you defeat Wizitz you move on to the fight with Brutimple, the strongest of the three, with brown skin, who commonly states in his quotes that he "may not be smart, but makes up for it in other ways." This time you will be in an area (again outside the map) that runs horizontally with palladium ore and stone, both with deep red paint, and some large jumps over lava pits. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FIGHT THE WAR FROGS WITHOUT A MECHANICAL CART FOR THIS REASON! You will be battling Brutimple on invisible minecart tracks with some brick walls you have to jump over to survive. If you hit a wall, you go flying and die instantly. The same border-reach rules apply as they did in the battle with Wizitz (death and battle-start respawn point). If you get out of the cart, you die. Attacks * Mega Fist: 140 DMG * Cart Ram: 600 DMG Virturash The final battle of the War Frogs. The fight against the second strongest of the trio: Virturash, the "Super Cool One." Virturash wears sunglasses and has lime-green skin. This War Frog's battle area is a red brick floor without any walls or a top to the battle area. Attacks * Direct Contact w/ Player: 140 DMG * Mega Fist: 300 DMG * Mountain Toad (AKA Ram-Horned Frog): 500 DMG Loot Wizitz * Gear (70-100) (100%) * Mechanical Glove (40%) * Random Metal Sword (70%) * Random Phasesaber (60%) Brutimple * 2 Random Strength Increasing Items (70%) * Obsidian Shield (30%) * Titan Glove (100%) Virturash * HiTek Sunglasses (50%) * 7 Platinum (100%) * Cursed Cloth (When his death message is "Kill the Dark Queen for us." / 50%) Trivia * The War Frogs are based on the Battletoads: Zitz, Pimple, and Rash from the series, Battletoads. * The attacks and battle areas are based on their fights in Shovel Knight when the player (SPOILER ALERT) finds the Curious Map in a secret room within a secret room of the Hall of Champions in the Sony or Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove versions of the game and goes to the new Mysterious Area. * I have never actually played any Battletoads games and I'm going off my knowledge from Shovel Knight and the Battletoads wiki.